


For You (yoonjin au)

by jinniesnomnom



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Trauma, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinniesnomnom/pseuds/jinniesnomnom
Summary: "Hey, dweeb. get your ass back here this afternoon, we need to finish these lessons of yours." He sent the message, sighing. "and don't whine at me because YOU LITERALLY RAN AWAY FROM ME YESTERDAY. I hope this isn't a random number or i'll kick your ass." Sending the messages, he sat on the bench near the campus and shook his head. While cursing at his best friend, Park Jimin, for asking this favor, his phone rang indicating a message he received.Expecting it's Jungkook's message, he frowned as he saw the message filled with question marks. "Who's this???" he read the message aloud as he frowned even more. Cursing silently, he can't help but to curse the kid more. He really did give him a random number. Sighing, he just closed his phone and went in the campus to attend the rest of his classes for the day.Kim Seokjin is a college student tutoring Jeon Jungkook as a favor for his best friend, but in one of the sessions with Jin, Jungkook ran away to go to  a party with his friends. Since Jungkook left his number in case of emergencies, Jin sent a message to the number to tell  Jungkook to  come back and continue the lesson but little did he know, the number Jungkook gave is his roommate's... Min Yoongi.





	1. one. party 'til 9 am

 

 

 

> "Hey, dweeb. Get your ass back here this afternoon, we need to finish these lessons of yours." He sent the message, sighing. "and don't whine at me because YOU LITERALLY RAN AWAY FROM ME YESTERDAY. I hope this isn't a random number or i'll kick your ass." Sending the messages, he sat on the bench near the campus and shook his head. While cursing at his best friend, Park Jimin, for asking this favor, his phone rang indicating a message he received.
> 
> Expecting it's Jungkook's message, he frowned as he saw the message filled with question marks. "Who's this???" he read the message aloud as he frowned even more. Cursing silently, he can't help but to curse the kid more.
> 
> _He really did give me a random number_. Sighing, he just closed his phone and went in the campus to attend the rest of his classes for the day. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> It was now morning and Jin is getting ready for another day for University. Remembering yesterday's JK dilemma, Jin tries to contact Jimin to get a hold of Jungkook. Getting his phone from the table beside his bed, he called Jimin.
> 
> "Hello? Jimin?" He greeted when his call was answered.
> 
> Jimin answered, "Oh hey, hyung. What's up? Everything good?"  
> 
> "No!" Jin exclaimed. "Do you know where Jungkook is? He gave me the wrong number and now I texted someone I don't know." 
> 
> Jimin laughed hard when he heard his hyung curse even more after his short rant. "Jungkook's actually here with us, hyung. We're at a party with Tae." 
> 
> "A Party?" Jin then just noticed the faint music playing in the background of Jimin's side of the call. "You're in a party now?" He looked at his phone and checked the time. "It's almost 9 am. How are you guys still in a party?" 
> 
> "Don't worry, hyung. We just had fun." Jimin chuckled. "I'm also not drunk nor Tae, so you really don't need to worry about us. But, Jungkook is though." Jin can hear a faint 'oh yeah' in the background.  _He sounds drunk alright._ "I don't think you can talk to him decently anytime today too. As you can hear, he's really having fun." Jimin let Jin hear Jungkook shouting 'party time' through the blasting music. 
> 
> "He really is drunk, huh?" Jin chuckled. "That kid is nuts." He said as he shook his head. 
> 
> "He keeps on saying he pranked 'shoulder hyung' and I guess that's you?" Jimin laughed. "Assuming the wrong number was it... I guess, he really did, huh?" 
> 
> "I will kill that kid, I swear." Emphasizing the 'kill', He heard Jimin laughing through the phone. "Okay, I'll hung up now. I have classes to attend. Take care of yourselves, alright?" 
> 
> "Yes, hyung. You too!" Jimin then ended the call and let Jin get ready for his classes. 
> 
> Knowing he won't be seeing the drunk kid this afternoon, he finished his classes and just waited time pass in a coffee shop nearby the campus.
> 
> He mindlessly opened his phone and opened his messages. When he saw his last message sent to the unknown number, as the kind-hearted person he is, he then again sent a message to the unknown number to apologize for his previous messages. 
> 
> After finishing his coffee -still hasn't received a reply from the unknown number- he went home and called it a night. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> It's 12 midnight and Jungkook just woke up with a major headache. Feeling hangover, he went to the kitchen to drink but then he saw a man drinking at the countertop.
> 
> "Hyung?" Jungkook called out while slowly approaching the kitchen.
> 
> "Jungkook-ah" Yoongi slurred. "I-Is he tutoring you?" He looked at Jungkook.
> 
> "Who, hyung?" Jungkook began feeling nervous as he knew what this is all about. _Not again._
> 
> "Is he tutoring you?!" Yoongi slammed his glass on the counter. "Is Jaebum tutoring you?!"
> 
> Jungkook's eyes widened. "No, hyung. Seokjin-hyung is the one tutoring me." He leaned on the counter, in front of his hyung. "Why would you think I'll be close to that guy?" He said as his eyes softened. “I haven’t talked to Jaebum-hyung after what happened.”
> 
> Yoongi ran his hands through his hair. "Someone texted me.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Called me ' _dweeb_ '. You know how I feel towards that word.” Yoongi sighed. "Why do you keep on giving my number instead of yours?"
> 
> Jungkook slyly chuckled. "Well, hyung..." He scratched his head. "Seokjin-hyung is pretty awesome, and good-looking too! He also-"
> 
> "No, Jungkook. Stop." Yoongi sighed once again. "Drink water, brush your teeth, and go back to sleep." He stood up and approached his room. "I can still smell the reeking alcohol from your mouth."
> 
> “Good night, hyung.” Jungkook said before Yoongi reached for his room’s door knob.
> 
> “Good night to you too, drunk ass.” Yoongi said before entering his room and closing the door behind him.
> 
>  Jungkook chuckled lightly but sighed after. _When will hyung move on?_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  It's now already 11 am.
> 
> Jungkook just got out of the shower while rubbing his hair with his towel, remembering that today was still a weekday, he can’t help but to grumble. _Weekdays, ugh._ Knowing that he still have a class to attend and a tutoring session later afternoon with Seokjin, he took his phone and texted Seokjin about later's schedule.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Seokjin and Jungkook just finished with the tutoring session within a couple of hours. Feeling relieved it's all done, Jungkook remembered that he intends to invite Seokjin to his apartment for a little get together. "Hey, hyung. You got plans after this?" Jungkook asked as he was putting his things back to his bag.
> 
> While Seokjin was also fixing things in his bag, he shook his head and said, "I don't think so. I'll be going back to my apartment after this." He closed his bag and took his phone, “Maybe get some paper works done for the finals. But, I have nothing really important to do. Why?”
> 
>  "Come to my place later, I'm kinda hosting a dinner. My friends would be there, I'm sure you know some of them." Jungkook said and before Seokjin could even reply, he said, "C'mon, hyung. It's my birthday today!"
> 
> "Today?" Seokjin then tried to hit Jungkook. _Key word: Tried. This kid got muscles, okay._ "Oh, that's why you literally ran away to get to that party." He tapped his long fingers on the table. "And knowing you have a tutoring session that afternoon, you had the audacity to get drunk. Like, drunk drunk." Not forgetting to put emphasis to the word ‘drunk’, Jin also glared down at Jungkook.
> 
> Jungkook scratched his head while slyly chuckling. "Sorry, hyung. But c'mon! Come later to my apartment. I'll text you the address, okay?"
> 
> "Make sure it's the right address you dweeb."
> 
> Jungkook laughed. "No promises." Getting their things, they stood up from the table and started walking.
> 
> "You son of-" Jungkook ran away even before Seokjin can finish his sentence. _Sigh, Park Jimin. You owe me big time._
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> As Seokjin got out of his car, his phone rang indicating a new message he received. He got his phone from his pocket and saw that the message was from Jungkook.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **_jk (kid im tutoring): hey hyung >:))_ **
> 
>  

**_me: what’s with the emoticon jfc_ **

 

> **_jk (kid im tutoring): why??? its cute. doesn’t it remind you of me_ **
> 
> **_jk (kid im tutoring): anyways, here’s my address. come by around 4?_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_me: okay, sure. I’m going to go back to my apartment first._ **
> 
> **_me: oh, and a muscle bunny reminds me of you :-P_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> After noting Jungkook's address, Seokjin put his phone back to his pocket and continued walking towards his apartment.
> 
> Noticing a man in front of the door opposite to his, He saw his new neighbour. "Oh, hey. Got some trouble?"
> 
> "Hey, Seokjin-hyung.” The man smiled at him and went back on focusing on opening his door. “Nothing much, It's the damn door knob again." He continued waggling the knob until it opened harshly. He sighed, "There we go."
> 
> Seokjin chuckled, "You better get a new one." He said as he inserted his key to his own apartment door. "I also got mine replaced when I moved here."
> 
> "I'll get mine maybe later. I'm getting sick of waggling this door everytime." He chuckled. "Have a nice day, hyung." He said as he waved goodbye and entered his apartment.
> 
> "You too, Jaebum."


	2. two. soju and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 30 minutes before Jungkook's dinner when Seokjin received the message from Jungkook to come since some of his friends have already arrived. But when he arrived, he saw the least expected guy for him to meet.

 

> Seokjin is just about to put on his coat when he got a message from Jungkook.
> 
>  
> 
> **_jk (the kid im tutoring): hey hyung_ **
> 
> **_jk (the kid im tutoring): ure coming, right?_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_me: yeah, I’ll just drive there._ **
> 
> **_me: is anyone there yet?_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_jk (the kid im tutoring): jimin hyung and hoseok hyung are already here._ **
> 
> **_jk (the kid im tutoring): come here now!! stay safe hyung >:))_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_me: okay, I’m leaving now._ **
> 
> **_me: aND STOP WITH THE EMOTICON_ **
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As Seokjin approached Jungkook's apartment, he saw a man wearing an oversized black hoodie talking to a pizza delivery guy outside the apartment. He took the chance to clearly determine who the guy is. _Does Jungkook have a brother?_ _He doesn't look like his brother though._
> 
> They were done talking and the delivery guy gave the pizza to the man who then gave the money to pay for it. "Thanks for the tip, sir." The pizza delivery guy said before rushing down.
> 
>  
> 
> Before the man in the black oversized hoodie could even close the door, a tall man in a dashing long coat caught his eyes. As their eyes met, the both of them stopped and slightly widened their eyes as if they're both trapped in a trance. But, Seokjin snapped out of it first.
> 
>  
> 
> "Is this uhh-" The guy slightly tilted his head as if he was confused. Seokjin fake coughed and peeked inside the apartment, "Jungkook's Apartment? He invited me to dinner."
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh.” The man nodded as he opened the door more widely. "Come in." The man put the pizzas down the countertop. "Jungkook! A friend of yours came in." He called out as he was approaching a room.
> 
>  
> 
> Before Seokjin could even see what the room is, he heard Jungkook calling him out while approaching him. "Hyung! It's a good thing you're here. Have you met Yoongi-hyung?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Uhm, I'm gonna guess he's the one who got the pizzas?” He asked while pointing back to the door.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh, yes! It's his number I gave you so uhm-" Jungkook chuckled slyly. He scratched his head and lightly pushed Seokjin to the living room. "Anyway!” He unnecessarily shouted. “Let's start introducing y-"
> 
>  
> 
> Seokjin boldly slapped Jungkook's arm, not letting him finish his sentence. "What do you mean he's the one I've been texting?! This is embarrassing." He then placed his hand across his face and sighed. "I swear to god, you're a pain in the ass."
> 
>  
> 
> "But, you still love me though!" Jungkook laughed it off. "C'mon, let's introduce you to my friends!"
> 
>  
> 
> Just as they entered the living room, Jimin greeted "Seokjin-hyung! Long time, no see." He approached Jin with a big smile and puffy eyes. "It's a good thing you came!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Jimin-ah, don't miss me too much or i might be spending another all-nighter with you doing calculus." Seokjin joked and laughed when he saw Jimin shaking his head aggressively.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh hey, Jungkook! Happy Birthday, bro.” A distant voice was heard from the door. They all turned to see Hoseok hugging Jungkook briefly. "Hyung!" Hoseok exclaimed as he came in and instantly hugged Seokjin right after he saw him. “The last time I saw you was almost a year ago!”
> 
>  
> 
> "Ah, Hobi! How's being a Dance Teacher?" He asked as they were settling down to the living room after greeting each other.
> 
>  
> 
> "All good, but very tiring.” He chuckled. “How about you, hyung? Still in mastering college?” He sat on one of the sofas beside Jungkook. “Heard you're tutoring this kid." Hobi asked as he ruffled Jungkook's hair.
> 
>  
> 
> "Well, I'm still in college so I really can't get a full-time job."
> 
>  
> 
> "At least you tutor, hyung." Jungkook said. "And its me!" He smiled so big. _This kid._ "Insert the emoticon hehe"
> 
>  
> 
> "Stop with the emoticon thing!!!" Seokjin shouted as they all laughed.
> 
>  
> 
> “He does that all the time!” Jimin playfully rolled his eyes and then joined the laughter.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh, come join us, hyung." Jungkook said to the person who just got to the living room’s entrance. "Let me introduce you all to my roommate,” Jungkook stood up and side hugged the man in an oversized black hoodie. “Yoongi-hyung." Jungkook fake coughed as he said, "He's the one you texted before." while pointing at Seokjin after introducing everyone else to Yoongi.
> 
>  
> 
> Yoongi coughed as if he was shocked to know. "Oh uh, Hi. I'm Min Yoongi." He did a little wave.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm Kim Seokjin. Should I call you hyung?" Seokjin asked as he thinks Yoongi is now working. He gave him a small smile that made Yoongi smile back.
> 
>  
> 
> Yoongi shook his head while approaching the sofa and getting a bottle of soju on the way there. "Jungkook told me that you're a year older than me." He sat and said, "Let's drink, guys." He looked at Seokjin and said, "Cheers, Seokjin-hyung."
> 
>  
> 
> “Cheers, Yoongi.” Seokjin smiled.
> 
>  
> 
> Yoongi then smiled back to Seokjin unaware that he’s also staring at his eyes. _His eyes do shine like how Jaeb ---_
> 
>  "Let's get it!" Jungkook shouted as he opened a bottle of soju. “Happy Birthday to me!”
> 
>  
> 
> _Min Yoongi, control yourself. Forget everything about him._


	3. three. the reason why i hate soju and friends

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Right before they opened the second round of soju, Taehyung and Namjoon arrived and welcomed by others.
> 
>  
> 
> “Namjoon hyung and Taehyung hyung! I’m glad you still came!” Jungkook exclaimed while hugging them both and letting them sit in the living room with the others.
> 
>  
> 
> “Of course, it’s your birthday.” Namjoon said and took off his coat. “Oh. Yoongi-hyung!” Yoongi stood up and hugged him briefly.
> 
>  
> 
> “Nice to see you again, Namjoon.” Yoongi chuckled.
> 
>  
> 
> Namjoon chuckled but was surprised when he noticed Seokjin. “Seokjin hyung! I didn’t expect you came!” He said as he also hugged Seokjin when He stood up. “I know you’re busy with school stuff. Your finals are coming up next month, right?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Aish, you should’ve just greeted me!” Seokjin pointed at Namjoon. “Why do you have to mention my finals?” He glared at Namjoon playfully. They all laughed at Seokjin as he was whining and playfully punching Namjoon who is just laughing at his hyung.
> 
>  
> 
> “Seokjin hyung looks like a high school teacher.” Jungkook mentions, and made everyone laugh. After seeing Seokjin glaring at him seriously, he instantly stopped laughing and said, “Ahh! Let’s drink!” He slyly chuckled. “Happy Birthday! Yehey!” He cheered.
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone laughed and shook their heads at Jungkook’s silliness.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 
> They have been drinking for about 4 hours now and they are still going on for another round of soju.
> 
>  
> 
> "Ah, Hyungs." Jimin interrupted their conversations after finishing his glass. "Taehyung and I need to go back to our dorm. It's getting late."
> 
>  
> 
> "Ahh, Hyung!" Jungkook whined. "Stay for a little longer!" He held Jimin and Taehyung's hand and whined in front of them. "It's my birthday! And tomorrow's saturday!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Jungkookie, We still have a class tomorrow." Taehyung said, trying to let go of Jungkook's hand on his. “And it starts on 9 in the morning. We have to get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow, you know.”
> 
>  
> 
> “And” Jimin chimed in, “We already got you into a party last night.” Taking off Jungkook’s hand from his, “And we were they with you until 9 am.”
> 
>  
> 
> “But, Hyung!” Jungkook whined but only received a tired glare from his two hyungs.
> 
>  
> 
> “Until 9 am?” Hoseok exclaimed. “What party is on until 9 am? That’s absurd!” He laughed and shook his head. “I can’t stand that long in a party.” He took a sip from his glass of beer.
> 
>  
> 
> Namjoon drank his soju. “College Parties.” He shook his head as if he’s trying to forget a memory. “Not  again.”
> 
>  
> 
> Seokjin laughed and said, “That kid even ran away from our tutoring lessons.” pointing at Jungkook. “Next thing I know, He’s still at a party the next morning!” They all laughed.
> 
>  
> 
> “Come on, Taehyung.” Jimin said to Taehyung and faced back to their Hyungs. “We’ll get going then, Hyungs. Please take care.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, You too. You sure you can drive though?” Hoseok said to the two.
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t worry about us, hyung. You should worry about yourself.” Taehyung lauged, “You’re so pink!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Bye, Hyungs. Take care!” Jungkook said as he led them to the door.
> 
>  
> 
> A series of Goodbyes and Take cares were heard by the two from their hyungs.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Phew!” Namjoon sighed. “I should get going, It’s already midnight.” He stood up and took his coat. “Want me to drive, Hobi?”
> 
>  
> 
> “No way! You’re such a reckless driver.” Hoseok said as he stood up and also took his coat.
> 
>  
> 
> “But, you can’t drive that drunk, Hoseok.” Seokjin said as he hugged Namjoon goodbye. “Let Namjoon drive, okay?”
> 
>  
> 
> Hoseok sighed. “Yeah, Yeah.” He patted Jungkook’s shoulders as him and Namjoon said their Goodbyes. “Take care!”
> 
>  
> 
> “So, Hyung.” Jungkook said right after closing the door. “Are you sure you can go home by yourself?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Eh.” Seokjin shrugged  his shoulders and stood up. “Woah.” His eyes doubled in size when he saw double and lost balance.
> 
>  
> 
> Jungkook was fast enough to support Seokjin before he falls down. “Woah, hyung. Take it easy.” He helped Seokjin wear his coat and said, “I won’t let you drive alone, okay? I’ll ask Yoongi-hyung if he can drive you home.”
> 
>  
> 
> Seokjin frantically waved his hand and said, “No no no. No need. He’s probably asleep now since he left earler.” He straightened his coat. “I’ll get going then. Bye, birthday boy!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hyung! Wait!” Jungkook left Seokjin in the lobby near the door and went somewhere.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yoongi-hyung?” Jungkook said after knocking on the door. “Hyung?”
> 
>  
> 
> The door opened, revealing a man in a black hoodie. “What do you want?” Yoongi said.
> 
>  
> 
> “Can you drive Seokjin hyung home? I can’t let him drive when he’s losing his balance.” Jungkook widened his eyes and pouted. “Please?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” He took his cap and wore it. “Stop with the puppy eyes and just clean the place.” He went outside his room and said, “And you. You smell.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey!”
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 
> “Are you ready to go?” Yoongi greeted Seokjin as he entered the lobby.
> 
>  
> 
> Seokjin looked for the owner of the voice and saw Yoongi in a black hoodie. _Does this boy even wear anything else? It’s a different black hoodie from earlier though, but all black hoodies? “_ Oh. Uh, Yeah.” Seokjin straightened his coat and caught up to Yoongi’s pace. “Are you going to drive me home?”
> 
>  
> 
> “What else?” Yoongi answered coldly before Seokjin scratched his head because of embarrassment. “Kiss?” Yoongi said as they approached Seokjin’s car. Yoongi stopped just right in front of the car and looked at Seokjin expectantly.  
> 
>  
> 
> Seokjin breathed. _Kiss? He’s asking for a kiss?_ “Wh- Uh-“ He exhaled, taking a step closer, He slowly closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips.
> 
>  
> 
> Yoongi coughed. “Keys.” Yoongi stretched out his hand and opened his palm.
> 
>  
> 
> Seokjin stopped and opened his eyes. “What?” Seokjin stuttered with a slightly shocked and confused face.
> 
>  
> 
>  “For your car. I can’t drive without it.”
> 
>  
> 
> He blushed. “Oh, Yeah.” Seokjin awkwardly chuckled as he took a step back. He got the keys from one of the pockets from his coat and gave it to Yoongi. “Keys.” _Kiss. Keys._
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> After Yoongi successfully parked Seokjin’s car to the apartment’s parking lot, he turned off the car and was about to talk when he noticed Seokjin is sleeping. _He fell asleep. I was only asked to drive him, what the fuck  should I do?_ “Uh.” Yoongi poked Seokjin on his arm. “Hey, we’re here.”
> 
> Seokjin only grunted in response that made Yoongi sigh.
> 
>  
> 
> “Seokjin hyung, hey.” Yoongi tried shaking Seokjin’s shoulders to wake him up but, he noticed something else. _Wow, He has really broad shoulders._ Yoongi shook the thought off his mind and continued to wake Seokjin up.
> 
>  
> 
> After a minute or two of trying to wake drunk Seokjin up, he leaned back to his seat and stared at Seokjin. _Okay, Should I just leave him here?_ Yoongi then sighed again. While staring at Seokjin, he noticed the flush red cheeks Seokjin have because of too much beer and soju they drank today, the forehead that is slightly sweaty from his sleep, the red plump lips Seokjin has that was so close earlier--- Yoongi shook his head and closed his eyes at the same time Seokjin stirred a little and slowly woke up.
> 
>  
> 
> “We’re already here. Can you get to your room?” Yoongi said as Seokjin properly sat on his seat.
> 
>  
> 
> “Uh, Yeah. Thank you for driving me.” Seokjin smiled to Yoongi and opened his door.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh. The keys.” Yoongi said before giving Seokjin the keys. Seokjin blushed and grabbed the keys from Yoongi. He tried to step down which resulted to just losing his balance and almost falling down. Yoongi  sighed and said, “I’ll help you.”
> 
>  
> 
> They both entered the building and with Seokjin dictating the directions to his apartment, they got there with Yoongi supporting most of Seokjin weight on his shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> Just before they step on Seokjin’s apartment’s floor, someone called out, “Seokjin hyung?”
> 
>  
> 
> Yoongi, having his head down to support Seokjin on his shoulders and to see the path they were walking, looked up and saw the man he wasn’t ready to see. Both widened their eyes and had their mouth agape but, Yoongi remained expressionless. He didn’t want anyone to see his feelings and he definitely doesn’t want to talk to the guy in front of them.
> 
>  
> 
> Seokjin chimed in to greet his neighbour. “Jaebum! Hey!” Seokjin slowly took off his hands from Yoongi’s shoulders and approached his apartment door but, losing his balance once or twice on his way there. He took his keys from his pocket and opened his door. “Oh uh, Yoongi!” Seokjin called out.
> 
>  
> 
> Yoongi, still shocked seeing Jaebum, shook off his thoughts and kept his poker face on.
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank you for driving me and helping me get home.” Seokjin thanked Yoongi and waved him goodbye. “Take care going home.” Before going inside, Seokjin also greeted Jaebum goodbye, “Goodnight to you too, Jaebum. Take care if you’re going out, okay? Bye.” He then finally went inside and closed his door.
> 
>  
> 
> Both Yoongi and Jaebum are tense because of the deafening silence and harsh tension between them.
> 
>  
> 
> “Long time, no see.” Jaebum said to Yoongi who started climbing down the stairs.
> 
>  
> 
> Yoongi stopped his tracks and fixed his hat. “I wish it was longer.” He said before going down the stairs again.
> 
>  
> 
> Jaebum, not caring if Yoongi will stop and listen, said, “It wasn’t like that thing you thought it was. I really loved you. You were it for me.” Jaebum sighed deeply seeing that Yoongi went down the stairs. “Fuck.” Jaebum whispered and looked at the wallet he has on his hand. He sighed. 
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Yoongi started walking home and get his thoughts organized.
> 
>  
> 
> **_“It wasn’t like that thing you thought it was. I really loved you. You were it for me.”_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> Yoongi shook his head and sighed. _He just made it worse._
> 
> **_“Finally, I got it done.” Yoongi smiled and saved the songs he was working on the last few weeks. He looked at the clock and was happy to see he finished earlier than expected. “I should visit Jaebum on his studio and see how he’s going.” Yoongi smiled at the thought of seeing his love for almost two years._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Yoongi is near Jaebum’s studio when he heard Jaebum’s voice from his studio. He smiled at the thought of Jaebum thinking out loud again._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_“Yeah, dude. I can’t wait to actually go outside and eat regular food with regular people in a regular restaurant.”_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Yoongi frowned._ What regular people? _He approached Jaebum’s studio slowly and peeked at the small window on the door._ Who’s that guy? _He thought as he saw a man standing inside Jaebum’s studio._**
> 
> ****
> 
> **_But, before he can clearly distinguish who the guy is, he hid himself beside the door and leaned on the wall when he heard the guy talking. “Dude, that’s awesome! How about we get a drink later? Let’s celebrate the end of your contract.”_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Jaebum shushed the guy immediately “Shut up! Someone might hear us.” He looked around the studio to make sure no one is around._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_“Psh, Whatever, dude.” The guy chuckled. “I’m just glad your business with that Min Yoongi guy is done and we can finally get some hot chicks and drinks at night!” He laughed while patting Jaebum’s shoulder._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_“Yeah. Me too, dude. I fucking dread the two years with that guy, I swear.” Jaebum and the guy’s laughter was heard from where Yoongi was standing. But Yoongi couldn’t laugh at all._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **What the fuck were they saying? Contract? Two years? _Yoongi couldn’t get his head together and just sighed deeply._ What the fuck was that? **
> 
> **_Yoongi heard the guy saying, “Come on, let’s go home. I’m tired.”_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_The fear of facing and confronting Jaebum right now made Yoongi straighten his stand and quickly, but quietly, escape and get out the building faster than the two guys. He can’t think with everything from the conversation of the two that he heard._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **Were our relationship just a contract?**
> 
>  


	4. four. awkward history class

 

* * *

 

It was Monday. _Unfortunately, two weeks before finals. And I still haven’t finished studying._ Seokjin quietly shook his head as he got inside the library. _Now, where is that rascal?_ As his eyes roam the tables, he saw Jungkook on the square table just beside the big glass wall that can overlook the field that was just beside the library.

 

“Hey, hyung.” Jungkook waved.

 

“Hey.” Seokjin replied as he put his bag down and sat in front of Jungkook. “Are we in Chemistry now?”

 

Right before Jungkook reach out to the papers in front of him, he stopped and looked at Seokjin. “What happened last Friday night?” He said with a mischievous smirk.

 

Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows and said, “What do you mean? We were drinking for your birthday, right?”

 

“Uh-huh.” Jungkook looked at Seokjin suspiciously, “Then, what happened when Yoongi-hyung drived you home?”

 

Seokjin tried to dismiss the topic and replied intantly. “Nothing? I don’t really remember.” Seokjin slightly gasped as Jungkook pointed his pen right in front of his face. “Jungkook!” Seokjin glared.

 

“Nothing? No action? No touchy touchy? No I’m-drunk-right-now-but-let-me-kiss-you?” Jungkook said while kissing the air.

 

At the mention of the word ‘kiss’, Seokjin blushed lightly as he remembered the stupid thing he did last Friday night. _I really thought he said kiss all of a sudden._

 

“So you did!” Jungkook slightly stood up and whisper yell as he knows they’re in the library and he doesn’t want to get detention again. “What happened? Details!”  Jungkook smiled and looked at Seokjin expectantly, which a flick of Seokjin’s finger was felt by Jungkook that definitely left a small light red spot. “Hyung!”

 

“Nothing happened. He helped me to get to my apartment since I remember I was quite drunk and well, out of balance, and he left when I got into my apartment.” Seokjin said, remembering the night vividly.

 

“Are you sure he left right after?” Jungkook looked at Seokjin mischievously. “Or did yo- Ouch!”

 

“Stop it.” Seokjin smirked as he watched Jungkook rub his forehead again because of another flick of his fingers.

 

“Okay, okay, fine.” Jungkook leaned back and thought, _If Yoongi hyung left right after Seokjin hyung got into his apartment, then why did he come so late?_ Jungkook looked at Seokjin who is now taking out papers and books from his bag. _I mean, he maybe walked but it wouldn’t take a whole hour to do so. I’m sure something happened last night, Yoongi hyung didn’t even went out his room and attend his first class._ Jungkook sighed as Yoongi’s attitude bothered him earlier. And also the thought his YoonJin ship still isn’t sailing.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks have passed and Seokjin is done with his first term finals. All he needed to do is pass his second term finals next, next month and he’ll graduate. At last.

 

Walking into the school, Seokjin went straight to the Administration office to get his new schedule for the whole last term. Skimming through it, He breathed, satisfied with how light his schedule was for his last term. He looked at his schedule again for the day’s classes. Seokjin happily walked down to History Art class as this is the only class he has to attend for orientation today.

 

 

“Good morning, class. I’m Mr. Kean Park and I will be your History Art class Professor. Since all of you students are taking up courses in association with Art, This cla-“ Mr. Kean was interrupted by a knock on the door, which opened and revealed a Min Yoongi. _Yeah, a Min Yoongi… wait, what?_ Seokjin was shocked to see the last person he wanted to see. _I mean not really the last person but, It’s kinda awkward y’know._

“Are you in this class, Mr.?” Mr. Kean said trailing off to let the man introduce himself.

 

“Min Yoongi, sir.” Yoongi said quietly.

 

“Mr. Min. Please sit down on any available seats. We were just getting started.” Mr. Kean  welcomed Yoongi inside the class and let him find his seat.

 

The class was filled with about 20 students right now and there aren’t a lot of available seats in front. Well, except for the one beside Seokjin that is just beside the windows. Seokjin gulped as he realizes Yoongi is approaching the seat beside him.

 

“Okay, get settled and let’s get started, class.” Mr. Kean said right after Yoongi sat beside Seokjin and dropped his bag down.

 

“So, today’s only an orientation day, and I would gladly let you guys off early today.” Mr. Kean said that made some of the students whisper a ‘yes’ under their breath. “But, before I can let you guys off, I will start on reminding you of your last term project. Don’t worry, this will be easy, although it may take up a lot of time.” Sighs were heard through the room. “This project is expected to be done by the end of the term so, it wouldn’t clash with the other things you have on your other classes.” Mr. Kean then went back to his desk and took out his attendance sheet. “This project will be by pair, But, I will be the one picking out your partners.”

 

“Oh, C’mon.” One of the guys said quietly.

 

“Okay, okay, fine. Since you are all seated by pairs, whoever is your seatmate will be your partner for this project. Sounds good?” A bunch of ‘yes’ were heard from the students.

 

Seokjin, on the other hand, gulped as he realized Yoongi will be the person he will be working with through the whole term for this project. Sighing, he took out his notes and pen to start jotting down the informations about the project as Mr. Kean neatly wrote down the project they’ll have to do.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is your last long project and I’m expecting you all are going to put effort in it. You’re going to graduate in about 2 months, work hard. Okay?” Mr. Kean said as he finished briefly discussing the project. “You guys can go now, Try talking with your partners already, yeah? Goodluck.” He started tidy up his notes on his desk and everyone in the classroom started heading out.

 

“Do you want to talk about the project now?”

 

Seokjin was startled while putting his notes in his bag, “Uh, what?”

 

Yoongi sighed, “We’re partners, We should start talking about it.”

 

As they both started heading out of the room, Seokjin asked, “Uh, yeah. Sure. Are you okay with going into a coffee shop?” Yoongi nodded in reply and they continued their walk to the coffee shop nearby campus.

 

* * *

 

Entering the shop, both of them were engulfed by the aroma of the coffee, seeing there weren’t a lot of people inside, they continued walking in when Seokjin suddenly stopped.

 

“Oh, Jaebum!” Seokjin called out as Yoongi looked at the man sitting beside a woman.

 

“Seokjin hyung” Jaebum replied, “What a coincidence.” His eyes stayed on Yoongi who’s standing just behind Seokjin.

 

“Oh, this is Yoongi. We’re partners for a project.” Seokjin smiled. “We better get going, I think you’re having a private time.” He chuckled and mentioned Yoongi to walk to the two-seater table beside the windows.

 

As they sat, Yoongi wasn’t sure what to feel. _We’re done but why am I feeling this way? Why do I still feel hurt?_

 

“What would you like? It’s on me.” Seokjin asked as he stood up.

 

“Uhm, Uh.” Yoongi cleared his throat. “Just a cup of Americano, I guess. Thank you.” Seokjin nodded and left Yoongi to order their coffees.  

 

Yoongi took a peek on the other side of the shop, Seeing Jaebum casually putting his arm around the girl’s shoulder as they read the book they’re holding. He took off his stare from the two and focused his eyes on the table in front of him. _They stayed together, huh? Lucky._

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
